


Кое-что о дружбе собак с другими животными

by BraKet, Fandom Person of Interest 2016 (Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014)



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drug-Induced Sex, Ecstasy - Freeform, Episode Tag, M/M, Masturbation, dub-con
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8014261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraKet/pseuds/BraKet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/Fandom%20Person%20of%20Interest%202016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Фаско сообщил Джону, чем обдолбали Финча, Джон забеспокоился.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кое-что о дружбе собак с другими животными

  
Когда Фаско сообщил Джону, чем обдолбали Финча, Джон забеспокоился. Только малолетние идиоты считали экстази наиболее безвредным из всех возможных синтетических наркотиков, и регулярно некоторое количество этих малолетних идиотов пополняли собой морги, опровергая их собственный тезис. Не каждый организм был способен вынести побочные эффекты и от чистого продукта, а ведь его частенько бодяжили всякими прелестями типа крысиного яда. Даже если допустить, что подручные «Джордан Хестер» мутили экстази класса премиум, вряд ли она сильно церемонилась с дозировкой, ведь ей требовалось вывести из строя Финча как можно скорее. И судя по тому, что ей удалось это сделать в поистине рекордные сроки, далеко не юный организм Финча был в нешуточной опасности.

Так что Джон испытал немалое облегчение, обнаружив того в полицейской машине целым и невредимым. А уж как обрадовался сам Финч! Он долго сердечно тряс Джону руку, а потом попытался повиснуть у него на шее с «Мистер Ри-из! Вас-то мне и не хвата-ало!». Джону с трудом удалось отцепить его от себя, и он не без тревоги отметил, что на мгновение прижавшаяся к его щеке щека Финча была неестественно горячей, а глаза за стеклами очков немного косили.

Пока они ехали домой, Финч взахлеб рассказывал о своих приключениях, и из весьма сюрреалистично изложенных фактов Джон узнал, что экстази эта сука Тара подмешала Финчу в спиртное. Значит, он рано обрадовался тому, что, вроде бы, эпизод с употреблением тот перенес довольно неплохо. Если бы Джону позволили сейчас сделать программное заявление на всю страну, оно бы выглядело, как «Никогда, никогда, никогда не мешайте экстази и алкоголь!». Давным-давно несколько знакомых Джона умерли на вечеринке именно от этого сочетания, и тревога по поводу состояния Финча грызла его до самой библиотеки. По пути он даже выскочил у заправки накупить воды. И еле запихал вылезшего за ним Финча обратно в машину: тот решил, что самое время повальсировать со своим пальто, и явно забыл про собственную хромоту, которая сводила его многократные попытки на нет. 

Всю дорогу до их импровизированного офиса Финч сетовал на Джона, который пресек его желание пересчитать собой половину топливораздаточных колонок.

И, разумеется, было наивно полагать, что после «спокойной ночи» Финч в самом деле отправится спать. 

Не успел Джон примоститься на его крутящемся стуле, как Финч явился с упаковкой воды, чтобы узнать, сколько точно миллилитров ему следует пить через какое конкретно время, и нормально ли, что у него все еще двоится в одном глазу, и почему не в двух, и нет, не обязательно с тревогой вскакивать со стула, хотя, разумеется, это стул босса, и сидеть на нем должен босс, и нет, он не собирается отбирать его немедленно, он хочет... Ой, смотрите, пончики! Это те же самые, которыми мистер Риз угощал его утром? Но сейчас они намного, намного вкуснее! Мистер Риз, вы обязаны попробовать, я настаиваю!

Джону пришлось приложить массу усилий, чтобы не дать впихнуть в свой рот два пончика одновременно, пресечь еще один нелепый хромой тур вальса, выслушать раз пятьсот загадочное «а Нейтан бы понял, а Нейтан бы поддержал!» и испытать еще массу тревожных чувств, пока Финч искал, чем бы себя занять (а на самом деле фактически — покалечить). 

В какой-то момент они оказались друг напротив друга, и Финч, вцепившись пальцами в отвороты пиджака Джона, втолковывал ему, что он отлично себя чувствует и тщательно всё контролирует, и абсолютно не понимает его переживаний по поводу своего состояния, ведь мир прекрасен, люди чудесны, и Джон, как один из представителей рода человеческого, тоже, конечно, необыкновенно хорош, только почему-то обуреваем паранойей, не то что он, лишенный любых возможных страхов Гарольд Финч! 

Джон вглядывался в чуть косящие от экстази серо-зеленые глаза за стеклами очков и пытался понять, какого черта этот посторонний скрытный мужчина стал ему так важен. А посторонний скрытный мужчина непривычно растягивал губы в блаженной кривой улыбке и дергал, дергал Джона к себе за отвороты пиджака.

«Ты просто служебный пес, не можешь без хозяина», — со злостью на себя подумал Джон и взялся за ладони Финча, чтобы мягко оторвать их от своей груди, но тот вдруг пьяно качнулся вперед и боднул его в подбородок лбом. Зубы Джона лязгнули, он сделал шаг назад, запнулся о проклятую упаковку воды и грохнулся плашмя спиной на пол. Финч, который так и не отцепился от отворотов его пиджака, грузно и неуклюже свалился сверху.

— Прошу прощения, мистер Риз, — сухо проговорил Финч, не делая ни малейшей попытки встать. В раскосых глазах его плясали сумасшедшие искорки, никак не вязавшиеся с таким привычным чопорным тоном. «Мистер Риз» открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но тут Финч зачем-то быстро и неловко прижался к его губам своими. 

Джон опешил на несколько секунд, уставившись в полуприкрытое веко Финча за линзой очков, снять которые тот перед своим маневром и не подумал. Все мысли и чувства Джона куда-то улетучились, остались только сухие губы, которые осторожно пробовали его собственные на вкус. Очень мягко пробовали, поверхностно, нежно, совершенно невинно... Очень долго, черт побери, пробовали.

«А, ну конечно». Джон вышел из ступора через пару минут, хмыкнув прямо в эти сухие губы: ему стало неожиданно весело. Вот ведь забавная ситуация! Среди неискушенных подростков ходила легенда о том, что экстази способен подарить незабываемые ощущения во время секса, но на самом деле наркотик вызывал скорее непреодолимое желание обнимашек и поцелуйчиков. Под экстази можно часами нежно возиться друг с другом, чувственно и томно, но при этом парадоксально асексуально. Тактильные ощущения обостряются до предела, почти болезненного, и их, даже самых простых, хватает с лихвой. До собственно секса доходит редко, несмотря на то, что из всех подобных наркотиков именно экстази вызывает очень быструю и стойкую…

«Эрекцию», — мысленно простонал Джон, чувствуя, как в бедро ему уперся недвусмысленно твердый... А, черт! Это уже начинало выходить за рамки. Он мотнул головой, освобождая свой рот от губ Финча. Не слишком удачная мысль, если учесть, что голова Финча от рывка сместилась, и теперь он дышал Джону в шею. Кроме того, что это само по себе вызывало непривычно жаркие ощущения, тот взялся дополнить их очередной порцией поцелуев. Джон не мог не отметить, что в технику Финча добавился новый штрих — робкий, но очень горячий кончик языка. Блядь…

«Помнить о том, что у него больная нога. И шея, и поясница…».

Стараясь держать в голове картинки из медицинского атласа, Джон начал немного нервно, но осторожно выползать из-под навалившегося тела. Тело недовольно замычало и освободило лацканы пиджака Джона от своей хватки лишь затем, чтобы вцепиться ладонями в его плечи, не давая провернуть отступательный маневр. В довершение Финч забросил левую, плохо гнущуюся ногу на Джоново бедро так, чтобы помешать любым попыткам его с себя сбросить. Так Джон невольно узнал о том, что свой член Финч укладывает налево (информация, без которой он предпочел бы обходиться и дальше), а поэтому, когда у него встает... Джон поперхнулся невесть откуда взявшейся слюной и откашлялся. 

— Так, Гарольд, слушай, я все понимаю, но...

Пока он подбирал слова, Финч приподнялся на руках и недовольно на него уставился. Он был похож на рассерженного филина, которого выхватил из темноты свет фар.

— Нет, мистер Риз, я думаю, вы не понимаете. Позвольте я вам объясню.

И тут же блаженно заулыбался. Заговорил, растягивая слова, смакуя каждый слог.

— Мистер Ри-из! Дорого-ой! Я давно, знаете ли, хотел сказать вам, как я ва-а-ас ценю. Как я вас уваж-а-аю. Как я вам доверяю. Как я вас...  
— Стоп!

Неестественная готовность скрытного параноика выложить все сокровенное напугала Джона похлеще поцелуев и стояка. Он понятия не имел, чем закончится этот безумный вечер и какое моральное похмелье, отягощенное физическими побочными эффектами, оно оставит Финчу на утро, но точно знал, что если Финч и пожалеет о чем-то завтра, так это о своей восторженной болтливости, такой естественной под экстази и такой невозможной для его обычного состояния. 

О, Джону не было нужды себе врать. Финч невольно интриговал его с самой первой встречи, и он дорого заплатил бы за то, чтобы проникнуть в эту феноменальную черепную коробку, выведать мысли всегда такого сдержанного, наглухо застегнутого на все пуговицы босса, понять надежды и чаяния, рассмотреть каждого его таракана, изучить все подавленные чувства... Наконец, узнать, что же думает о нем на самом деле этот неловкий нервный гений. 

Но, господи боже, Джон и представить себе не мог до этого момента, как же было важно ему, оказывается, услышать слова типа «доверяю» от Гарольда Финча! Он удивился, как от этого признания что-то сладко замерло в его груди, застыло, опасаясь, надеясь и не веря, как будто в самом деле где-то глубоко внутри пес благодарно притих под рукой хозяина...

Экстази частенько называют «сывороткой правды». Наркотик сводит на нет все сомнения, убирает любые страхи, наделяет детской непосредственностью и именно что доверчивостью, и человек под таким коктейлем зачастую выбалтывает свои самые потаенные секреты. 

Поэтому Джон забыл про больную ногу, спину, шею Финча, резко перевернул его вместе с собой, уложив на лопатки и сам прижался губами к его губам, не целуя, просто чтобы заткнуть, защитить его и себя от излишней откровенности, не дать нарушить хрупкое равновесие дурацкими признаниями. Джон и так услышал слишком много. Столько, сколько он и не мечтал, не мог и не хотел надеяться. Услышал то, что никак не должен был слышать...

Физическая слабость все же не так фатальна, Джон знал, что Финч наверняка себе ее завтра простит.

Он вдруг вспомнил своего самого первого лучшего друга и как тот учил его дрочить. И как они дрочили друг другу, и тот объяснял, что в этом нет ничего противоестественного. «Мы не гомики, мы друзья, а друзьям не грех друг другу иногда помочь. Все так делают».

Джон почувствовал, как губы Финча пришли в движение, пытаясь вызвать его на поцелуй, и сжал свои, отстраняясь.

— Мистер Ри-из... — снова медленно, со вкусом, как будто смакуя, протянул Финч, не открывая глаз и все так же блаженно улыбаясь. Джон прижал к его губам указательный палец.  
— Тихо, я сказал. Помолчи немного, ладно?

Экстази делает тебя расслабленным и тяжелым, прижимает к земле и распластывает на ней. Финч растерял всю свою недавнюю прыть, он растекся по полу, как ленивый кот, и был явно не настроен к противостоянию. Джон приподнялся на локте и не спеша оглядел его всего. Растрепанный ежик волос, торчащий надо лбом, словно птичий хохолок, слегка съехавшие на бок в пылу борьбы очки, прикрытые блаженно глаза, расстегнутая (кем, интересно? Тарой?) верхняя пуговица рубашки, перекошенный ослабленный (видимо, ею же) галстук, небрежно распахнутый, немного запылившийся от возни на полу полосатый пиджак с рыжеватым пестрым платочком, элегантная темная жилетка, туго натянутые в паху над все еще бодро стоящим членом черные брюки... Джон невольно задержал на бугре слева от ширинки взгляд, раздумывая, что ему делать дальше.

— Мистер Ри-из? — Финч легонько обхватил его губами за палец и издал смешок. — Почему мы так редко говорим по душам? Все о работе и о работе… Как скучно! Я давно хотел вам сказать...

«Эмпатический наркотик», — вдруг вспомнил Джон еще одно негласное название экстази. Он обострял не только тактильные ощущения, но и усиливал эмоции, чувства, рождал душевные порывы… И здорово пробивал на «поговорить». Это решило дело. Джон накрыл член Финча ладонью. Финч прервался на полуслове, охнул и тихо замычал, не открывая глаз.

Как долго он будет под действием этой дряни? Нет, Джон был определенно рад, что Финч не бьется в конвульсиях, не блюет на пол, не падает замертво от тромбоэмболии и не делает ничего другого, что Джон напредставлял себе в кошмарах (и что все еще могло случиться). Но по прикидкам Джона до конца действия токсичного коктейля оставалось не меньше часа. И к чему лично он определенно был не готов, так это целый час держать босса за член!

Или?..

До сих пор Джон был слишком занят исключительно, скажем так, платоническими чувствами к Гарольду Финчу, главным из которых он считал любопытство. Своей скрытностью Финч рождал у Джона профессиональное желание вывести его на чистую воду, узнать всю подноготную, вытащить самых древних и жутких скелетов из тайников его библиотеки. Какую марку чая тот предпочитает (ну, это выяснить было несложно!), что ест (кроме пончиков), где живет (а вот этого Джон не узнал до сих пор) и чего на самом деле хочет (сейчас на этот вопрос ответ был слишком прост... но это сейчас), и еще миллион загадок волновали Джона, растравляя его интерес к незаурядной личности.

Однако чем успешнее Джон выведывал самое разное о Финче, тем большим уважением проникался к нему. И тем чаще разрывался между желанием копать дальше и, напротив, бросить к чертям все раскопки. Ему все меньше и меньше хотелось просто собирать информацию о своем необычном работодателе. Он хотел... доверия. Джон уже и забыл, каково это — доверять и доверяться. И оказывается, здорово истосковался по этому чувству. А о каком доверии можно говорить, если ты шпионишь за своим начальником и... кем? Другом? Были ли они друзьями? 

После ранения Джона что-то неуловимо изменилось между ними. Может, дружбой их отношения все еще нельзя было назвать, но и чисто деловыми они уже точно не были. Джон обнаружил, что, похоже, они привязались друг к другу сильнее, чем оба могли себе представить. Но до сегодняшнего дня Джон считал, что понимает это он один. И поэтому сумасбродное признание Финча застало его, прямо скажем, врасплох. И... зачем скрывать? Оно чертовски его обрадовало. Значит, ему не показалось, они все же сильно сблизились за время работы, может, доверие между ними не такое абсолютное, как хотелось бы, но оно есть. 

И теперь Джон страшно боялся его разрушить. Оборвать какие-то важные ниточки, начавшие натягиваться между ними. Сделать что-то такое, что заставит Финча поутру уползти назад в его раковину и не вылезать из нее ближайшие лет сто.

Относится ли к этому «чему-то такому» рука на члене?

Джон опять вспомнил давнего друга и партнера по взаимной мастурбации. Ну... может быть, и не относится. Черт! Как было бы здорово просто спросить этак небрежно: «Кстати, Гарольд, что ты думаешь об идее отдрочить тебе хорошенько? Не пойми меня неправильно, но стояк у тебя будь здоров! Вот я и подумал...» Джон фыркнул, сдерживая смех. Забавно, но Финч под экстази вполне мог бы дать ему обстоятельный подробный ответ на такое безумное предложение. Например, что-то вроде: «Мистер Риз, до сих пор я предпочитал обходиться сам и не вижу достаточных оснований нарушать такой порядок вещей, с другой стороны, я нахожу вашу идею в некотором роде не лишенной смысла и...»

Джон не успел додумать, что следовало бы за «и», потому что Финч внезапно на самом деле простонал «ну, мистер Ри-и-из, я...» и попытался толкнуться напряженным пахом в ладонь Джона. По-видимому, больная поясница помешала выполнить этот маневр так резко и сильно, как Финч задумывал, но ответ на свой незаданный вопрос Джон, кажется, получил.

А, черт!

Джон быстро прижался щекой к губам Финча, чтобы хоть как-то предотвратить новую порцию словесных излияний (не могла эта чертова Тара вырубить его как-нибудь иначе, а?!). Джон надеялся, что этот жест выглядит достаточно естественно в данных безумных обстоятельствах, по крайней мере, Финч в самом деле заткнулся и занялся уже привычными Джону нежными сухими поцелуями. Отлично. 

Что теперь? А теперь нужно как можно более небрежным «ничего-такого-все-идет-по-плану» движением расстегнуть пуговицу на безупречных брюках Финча и еще хотя бы одну на ширинке, нащупать напряженный член под влажной тканью трусов, вызвав довольное мычание себе в скулу. Влажных? Стоп, наверное, это просто смазка. И все же нужно как-то озаботиться тем, чтобы Финч не испачкал спермой свой костюм, утром ему вряд ли это понравится...

«О боже. Я как будто участвую в гребаной секретной операции, черт меня дери!»

Джон фыркнул, закрыл глаза. И снова открыл. С его позиции полулежа он отлично мог наблюдать за движениями собственной руки, надо только придумать, как именно будет протекать весь процесс. 

«Я говорю как Финч. То есть... думаю. Наверное, это заразно». 

Так, стоп. Сперма. Сперма отлично бы уместилась в презервативе, но, к собственному стыду, Джон последнее время не носил ничего такого в своем бумажнике. И он был совершенно уверен, что в бумажнике Финча тоже не водилось ничего подобного. Платок? Пожалуй, нет. Непонятно, как дотошный щеголь отнесется к пропаже платка из кармана, а наделенный наркотиком чрезмерной чувствительностью член дотошного щеголя — к прикосновениям шершавой ткани.

Вдруг он вспомнил старый добрый метод сохранять в армии чистые простыни. Ну... может сработать. Будем надеяться, что Финч не обрезан...

Джон сел, понимая, что лишенные занятия губы Финча, скорее всего, снова начнут свою болтовню, но ему нужны были обе руки, и еще... И еще он хотел наблюдать за лицом Финча. Черт знает, сколько раз он мечтал увидеть на нем что-то помимо чопорной уверенности или сдержанного удивления.

— Мистер Ри-из... 

Улыбка Финча была мягкой, кривоватой и определенно не являла собой ни «чопорную уверенность», ни «сдержанное удивление», но Джон смотрел на нее с разочарованием. Он, конечно, мечтал увидеть «что-то новое», но хотелось бы, чтобы это «новое» принадлежало настоящему Гарольду Финчу, а не одурманенному всякой хренью его двойнику. 

— Тш-ш-ш. Я сказал тебе молчать, помнишь? — Джон старался говорить загадочно и грозно.

Финч, не открывая глаз, коротко закивал, насколько позволяла малоподвижная шея, улыбка из неестественно игривой превратилась в умиротворенную, а потом и вовсе сделалась еле различимой. Может, стоит его так и оставить? 

«Ага, с расстегнутой ширинкой и мокрыми трусами. К какому выводу, интересно, придет компьютер в его голове, когда он очнется? И как скоро я вылечу после этого с работы?»

Но Джон, конечно, лукавил. Дело было не только в заботе о будущем душевном состоянии босса и своем материальном (увольнение, разумеется, ему не грозило). Мирно-спокойное лицо Финча очень походило сейчас на его обычное. И любопытно было бы посмотреть, как изменит это снова ставшее знакомым лицо наслаждение. Джон, конечно, боялся возвращения маски «обдолбанного босса», но искушение было слишком велико. 

Не в силах его побороть, Джон медленно и осторожно расстегнул на брюках Финча ширинку, пуговицу за пуговицей, постаравшись распахнуть ее так, как только возможно, приспустил его трусы (тот реагировал на каждые мимолетные прикосновения тихими мучительными стонами, как будто Джон уже невесть что вытворял с его членом, хотя он к нему еще даже не прикоснулся) и с облегчением отметил, что Финч вроде бы не обрезан. По крайней мере, несмотря на то, что возбужденная головка наполовину была оголена, кажется, кожи должно было хватить. Что ж, все упрощается. 

Теперь нужно собрать в щепоть влажную и липкую от прозрачной смазки крайнюю плоть, перекрывая выход будущей сперме, и осторожно перекатывать ее пальцами (тихие стоны превратились в довольно протяжные и гортанные, пальцы Финча рядом с коленом Джона судорожно сжались, разжались и снова сжались), а другой рукой ритмично гладить область уздечки через кожу. Например, вот так... 

Финч содрогнулся, его здоровая нога конвульсивно дернулась и слегка согнулась в колене, так что Джон испугался, не сделал ли ему больно (с этим чертовым экстази можно ожидать и таких эффектов), замер, вгляделся в лицо Финча. Но вроде бы страдания на нем не читалось. Читалось на нем жадное ожидание и более чем знакомая настороженность. Глаза Финча по-прежнему были зажмурены, зато рот, напротив, приоткрылся, выпуская хриплые выдохи, лоб покрылся бисеринками пота, волосы на висках стали влажными, Джон некстати вспомнил еще одну неприятную особенность экстази — смерть от перегрева и обезвоживания. Наркотик неслабо повышал температуру, разгонял кровь. Это приводило к покалыванию во всем теле и прочим зачастую вполне приятным побочкам (что и обеспечивало повышенную чувствительность к прикосновениям), но вовсе не было таким уж безобидным. Температура запросто могла подскочить до смертельной отметки. Причем сам употребляющий этого не замечал — нарушалась не только теплорегуляция, но и ее восприятие разумом. Мозг как будто терял способность правильно воспринимать гиперпирексию. Черт знает сколько людей перемерло в клубах от того, что запредельная температура ощущалась ими как самая обычная! 

К счастью, упаковка воды приземлилась от их падения неподалеку. Джон оставил в покое уздечку Финча, протянул руку и выдернул одну из бутылок, не переставая в качестве отвлекающего маневра перекатывать другой рукой крайнюю плоть между пальцами, вырывая из горла Финча тихие постанывания. Потом открутил крышечку зубами и после этого переместил руку с члена под шею Финчу. 

Финч резко распахнул глаза, не понимая причины таких разительных перемен. Правый зрачок дергался, мешая ему ясно видеть и, похоже, порождая панику. Финч часто заморгал, взгляд его сделался испуганным. Он невидяще уставился на Джона, забормотал со страхом:

— Ч-что... ч-что вы…

Скачущий зрачок выглядел до ужаса сюрреалистично и начинал пугать даже Джона. Оставалось надеяться, что этот побочный эффект пройдет, когда наркотик выведется. Но это значило, что все же доза была слишком высока. Следовательно, высока и вероятность гипотермии с обезвоживанием. Джон прижался губами к потному лбу Финча, чтобы проверить температуру. Лоб был очень горячий, но все же не запредельно, градусов сто, может, сто два _(38 и 39 по Цельсию соответственно — прим.)_ , не больше. Джон облегченно выдохнул и попытался придать своему голосу самый успокаивающий и нежный тон, какой только мог изобразить. 

— Маленький перерыв, Гарольд, тебе нужно попить.

Наверное, Финча и в самом деле мучил сушняк, потому что никаких протестов не последовало, он жадно приник к бутылке и начал торопливо глотать воду, дергая кадыком, пока Джон поддерживал его плечи и голову другой рукой, стараясь не позволять шее выгибаться. 

Ну, одной проблемой меньше. 

— И закрой глаза, Гарольд. Закрой глаза.

Нужно было как-то избавить его от скачущих картинок, наводивших панику (еще одно дурацкое свойство экстази — слишком резкий переход от полного бесстрашия к исступленному ужасу). 

— И ложись, осторожно, вот так.

«Надеюсь, он не станет снова болтать?»  
Финч болтать не стал. Послушно лег в прежнюю позу и закрыл глаза. 

— Умница, — не без удивления пробормотал Джон, чувствуя, как эта необъяснимая покорность рождает в нем самом мучительную истому и напряжение в паху.

Долго и не спеша он гладил Финча по влажным взъерошенным волосам, ожидая, пока тот успокоит свои страхи («подсыпать параноику экстази! я убью эту суку…»), выровняет дыхание до относительно нормального и вернется в благодушное настроение. Правда, это привело и к возвращению томного «мистер Ри-из». Так что снова пришлось сесть, как Джон сидел до того, взять Финча за и не подумавший опадать член, чувствуя, что его собственный, похоже, тоже решил немного напрячься. Левша, Джон укладывал свой направо и теперь тот тыкался в правый карман. Еще не полностью эрегированный, он все же приносил своим размером некоторые неудобства. Ну, кроме того, что порождал вихрь вопросов в голове и тяжесть в налившейся мошонке.

Испытывал ли Джон физическое влечение к Финчу? Еще час назад он уверенно мог бы сказать, что точно нет. А сейчас, спроси его кто-нибудь об этом, наверняка бы ответил, что все эти стоны, сжимающиеся пальцы рук и беззащитная покорность действуют на него... ну вот как порнуха. Ему просто передавались ощущения Финча, как они передаются с экрана, он был как бы сам на финчевском месте, поэтому у него тоже начало сбиваться дыхание и наливаться член. Но он вовсе не желал, например, оттрахать Финча (бр-р-р) или сделать что-нибудь еще (хотя попробовать головку на вкус было бы... черт, ну точно не сейчас!), а значит, он не хотел Финча. Значит, ни о каком физическом влечении речь не шла.

Просто порнуха. 

Но правда была в том, что Джон вовсе не думал о собственном наслаждении, как бывает, когда смотришь именно порнуху. Да, ты подставляешь себя на место героя, но на самого героя-то тебе плевать. Сантехник он там, пялящий домохозяйку, или пациент, стонущий под руками медсестры, — тебе похрен. Тебя больше волнуют медсестра и домохозяйка и то лишь в определенном качестве, хотя и на них, что уж там, на самом деле тебе плевать.

А сейчас Джона волновал именно Финч.  
И на Финча Джону было совсем не плевать.  
Очень и очень не плевать. 

Это открытие здорово удивило Джона, он даже остановил свои поглаживания и сдавливания, чем вызвал неожиданно тихое, практически трезвое «Послушайте, я...» без этой томной протяжности. Просто короткое обращение, еле слышный шепот, почти обычным голосом, и Джон замер. Неужели вода все-таки помогла? Надо было напоить его раньше... Джон вдруг вспомнил, что хотел следить за выражением лица Финча, повернулся к нему, изучая его закрытые глаза и полуоткрытый рот... 

Но Финч не продолжил фразу. Просто сомкнул губы и сглотнул. 

Джон вдруг подумал, что все делал не так. Надо было, пользуясь обостренной тактильностью Финча, гладить его везде, забраться ему под жилет рукой, трогать соски, прикусить ему шею, вобрать в рот кадык, стащить очки и зацеловать веки, сжать в руке птичий хохолок, провести языком по ушной раковине, а короткими ногтями по внутренней поверхности бедра... 

И Джон медленно потянулся к Финчу, прижался губами к его щеке. И прижимался так нежно и долго, как только мог, а потом отстранился и взялся за его член.

Финч глубоко вздохнул, окончательно расслабившись. И вдруг положил пальцы на бедро Джона, просто положил.  
И все.

Что-то как будто оборвалось в груди, Джону захотелось накрыть их своими, но он не снял руку с члена, только потянул крайнюю плоть к себе, перекатывая между пальцами так мягко и сильно, как только мог, потянул, как бы вдавливая головку внутрь, стимулируя ее вместе с краем кожи, и пальцы на его бедре задрожали и сжались в унисон с хриплым протяжным стоном. 

Вот и хорошо. Не нужно ничего усложнять, не сейчас.

И Джон начал медленно оттягивать на себя крайнюю плоть, чуть отпускать и снова тянуть к себе, массируя головку через кожу. Этот способ дрочки, когда кожу не сдвигали с головки, а наоборот, натягивали, был хорош тем, что не давал сперме забрызгать все вокруг, она собиралась как бы в мешочек из плоти. Кроме того, хотя таким образом оргазм достигался медленнее, он был особенно бурным. 

Впрочем, для Финча в его состоянии обострения всех чувств этот способ вовсе не был таким уж щадящим. Он, похоже, совсем потерялся в силе ощущений, почти ежесекундно напрягался всем телом, сжимал ноги, от чего мошонка начинала выпирать из ширинки, его дыхание все учащалось и учащалось, а стоны на выдохе становились все более прерывистыми и громкими, капельки пота стекали с висков, и даже очки слегка запотели. Джон опять вспомнил про вероятный перегрев, он не ожидал такой чрезмерной реакции и пытался сбавить темп и силу нажатия, но было очевидно, что Финча все равно надолго не хватит. 

И тогда Джон понял, что не хочет, чтобы все это заканчивалось. Забавно, совсем недавно перспектива провести целый час с чужим членом в руке казалось ему на редкость идиотской, а теперь он готов был на все двадцать четыре часа кряду и то, пожалуй, попросил бы вторые сутки на десерт. Его собственный член давно уже упирался в ремень и больно терся обнажившейся головкой о ткань, яйца ныли, но это только добавляло странной решимости довести босса до полного изнеможения… Но как можно позже. 

Джон оставил в покое член Финча и лег рядом, обняв за плечо одной рукой, успокаивающе поглаживая, бормоча прямо в его мокрый висок: «Ну тихо, тихо», — как будто Финч был нервной разгоряченной лошадью, готовящейся встать на дыбы.

Забавно, что Финч, который, похоже, готов был достичь разрядки любой ценой, услышав успокаивающий голос, отдернул свою руку, потянувшуюся было к члену и замер, прислушиваясь. Постепенно его дыхание приходило в норму, хотя на выдохе он все равно хрипло постанывал. Рука Финча, лежащая у бедра Джона, перестала сжиматься и расслабилась. Джону вдруг захотелось в нее толкнуться своим членом. Почему бы и нет?

«Потому что. Ты не будешь пользоваться его состоянием».  
«Да ладно! Каким уж таким “его состоянием”? Что за бред! Он не хрустальный».  
«Все равно не будешь».

И тогда Джон забормотал: «Ну тихо, тихо» — уже, наверное, и себе тоже. И чуть не подпрыгнул от неожиданности, услышав еле различимое «мистер Риз». А потом и в самом деле резко сел, будто его толкнули, уставился Финчу в лицо, пораженный совсем будничным тоном. Но лицо ничем не отличалось от того, которым было минуту назад, даже дышал Финч все еще через рот, как будто его мучили аденоиды. И было непохоже, что он собирается что-то говорить. Не послышалась ли Джону только что эта привычная официальная интонация, начисто лишенная всех дурацких наркотических оттенков?

Он решил пустить пробный шар.  
— Да, Гарольд?  
Веки Финча дрогнули, но глаза остались закрытыми. Финч облизал губы, поджал их на секунду. И снова расслабил.  
— Не могли бы вы, — тихо и неторопливо сказал он между сиплыми выдохами, — продолжить... то, что... начали.  
— Конечно, Гарольд, — ответил Джон, стараясь подражать чопорному тону босса и не ржать при этом, уселся поудобнее на прежнем месте, ну, то есть, настолько удобно, насколько это было возможно, учитывая его собственный каменный стояк.

Оставленная без внимания крайняя плоть Финча сползла, приоткрыв головку, и можно было видеть, как уретра по капельке выпускает из себя смазку. Смазки было так много, что она стекала прямо Финчу на подол рубашки, которую Джон не догадался сразу задрать, а теперь этого уже никак нельзя было сделать — она бы испачкала черную жилетку. 

Джон уже привычно потянул к себе крайнюю плоть, обхватывая под ней головку — хорошо смазанная, она отлично скользила, собирая по краю кожицы бесцветную пену, и Джон тянул и тянул еще раз и еще, возвращая Финчу право часто дышать и тихо постанывать. Почему-то ему не хотелось, чтобы все заканчивалось, он так много всего не попробовал. Можно, например, легонько помассировать и сжать с боков выпирающую из ширинки мошонку (тут Финч охнул и скрестил ноги, подаваясь навстречу, насколько позволяла больная поясница), можно провести ногтем по шву, разделяющему два яичка (тут Финч облизал нижнюю губу и дернул головой). А можно... А можно сделать так.

Джон отпустил крайнюю плоть и дождался, пока она сползет, снова обнажив кончик головки. А потом потер пальцем отверстие уретры, надавливая и раздвигая, как будто собирался туда проникнуть, чем вызвал у Финча самый долгий и мучительный стон за сегодняшний вечер. 

Похоже, это стало последней каплей, потому что Джон не успел толком даже ничего сообразить, как Финч дернулся всем телом, тихо сдавленно вскрикнув, мошонка резко подобралась, почти прижимаясь к корню члена, и под подушечкой пальца Джона, все еще закрывающего вход в уретру, набухла белая капля. Было уже поздно сооружать из крайней плоти резервуар, а сдерживать сперму было нельзя, она могла хлынуть в мочевой пузырь, так что Джон просто направил член Финча к себе так, чтобы струи попали на его костюм (про потери в своем гардеробе Джон наврет без проблем), и убрал палец. Первая порция угодила Джону прямо в грудь, вторая попала уже в живот, что стало с последующими, Джон не следил, ему было важно видеть потерявшее всю свою невозмутимость лицо Финча, который слабо вскрикивал с каждой судорогой и пытался выгнуться всем телом, но не мог. 

Джон попытался одной рукой удержать хотя бы бедра Финча на месте, но это оказалось той еще задачей. К счастью, безумие длилось от силы секунд пять, а потом Финч судорожно вытянулся в последний раз и обмяк, член его тоже потерял свою твердость и больше не выталкивал обильные порции, а выпускал по тягучей мутной молочной капле. Джон собирал их в руку и вытирал о свою рубашку. Все равно ее придется стирать. Пиджак, за счет того, что был расстегнут, как ни странно, почти не пострадал, только на брюках подсыхала липкая лужица, как раз в том месте, где приподнимала ткань все еще напряженная головка самого Джона. Выглядело это так, словно он сам обкончал себе штаны прямо изнутри. От мысли, что сперма Финча фактически лежит на его члене, у Джона закружилась голова, и пришлось тряхнуть ею пару раз. 

Джон потер липкую белковую лужицу рукой, зная, что это бесполезно. Помочь могла только холодная вода, но до нее еще надо было добраться. А сначала следовало привести в порядок Финча, сказать ему что-нибудь ободряюще-нейтральное максимально беспечным тоном. Вроде тех слов, что когда-то сказал ему друг: «Ничего такого в этом нет, обычное дело среди друзей-мужчин, все так делают». Джон обдумывал слова, заправляя снова ставшую отвисать опустошенную мошонку Финча в трусы, укладывая его вялый член налево, возясь с пуговицами ширинки, выправляя рубашку поверх (пусть сохнет, хорошо, что смазка, к счастью, бесцветная). Наконец он нацепил на лицо безразличное выражение и повернулся к лицу Финча.

И глазам своим не поверил: тот крепко и сладко спал, раскрыв рот и тихо посапывая, с самым безмятежным видом, на который был только способен такой завзятый параноик. 

Джон аж поперхнулся от возмущения: вот же хитрый... кошак!

А ему-то еще предстояло застирать собственные брюки и рубашку (и, кстати, все его костюмы давно перекочевали к нему в квартиру, значит, спать придется в мокром), поискать какие-нибудь пледы, чтобы подложить Финчу под поясницу, шею и голову (завтра все эти места у него одеревенеют, пол явно не тянет на ортопедический матрас), найти что-нибудь и для себя, чтобы улечься рядом, кто знает, вдруг Финчу во сне захочется поблевать (кстати, надо бы положить его на бок… значит, можно не искать плед под поясницу и лучше будет привалиться к его спине своей, для поддержки), пододвинуть поближе воду: вдруг Финчу посреди ночи приспичит попить…

Но сначала — прижаться губами к взмокшему лбу, проверяя температуру (фух, кажется, спадает), снять очки и долго, долго рассматривать спокойное спящее лицо.

А потом встать и направиться в уборную. Дрочить, черт побери. 

И придумывать, что сказать утром. В принципе, те самые слова («не грех друг другу иногда помочь, все так делают») вполне, пожалуй, подойдут. Главное — не ляпнуть то, что добавил тогда, сто лет назад, его приятель сразу после этой фразы: «Надо как-нибудь повторить!»


End file.
